<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save me, Love by PianoGChim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334073">Save me, Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PianoGChim/pseuds/PianoGChim'>PianoGChim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PianoGChim/pseuds/PianoGChim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore thinks it's a good idea to have a dueling club for his students. But what happens on the first day, may go down in history.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save me, Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While it was known that Severus Snape was a cold hearted individual, not everyone could see his caring and loving side except one. That person, of course, is Harry James Potter. </p><p>If you were to go back and ask Severus how he got to that point, you would only see a smug face and a smirk, but the whole story would be known to those two only. Or so they thought. </p><p>The mornings in the Great Hall had always been chaotic, but with an upcoming testing and other after class activities, the students were generally calm. Harry walked into the Great Hall and quietly sat down across his two best friends Ron and Hermione, who at the moment were arguing about studying secessions. </p><p>“Ronald Weasley you better listen to me! I am trying to help you here. Oh Harry, there you are, here is your schedule for the next few weeks.” </p><p>    With a quiet thanks and a small smile, the young man looked over to the High Table for the teachers. Noticing that his lover (a smirk for that thought) was not there he turned back to his friend who was helplessly trying to get his attention. </p><p>    “Harry, you can't be serious! We don't even have a free day except saturday and sunday and we STILL have to study on those days too!” he exclaimed and pointed to the carefully written out calendar. </p><p>    Harry quickly looked over his and the only difference he noticed in that he was free on Wednesday nigh, which he found confusing.</p><p>    “Ron, just think about it, we went through this for more than one year, how is this different?” he said and Hermione nodded “But Hermione, why do I have Wednesday free??” </p><p>    The girl quickly looked at the schedule she gave the boy and as if remembering a vital point added on another study night. </p><p>    “Yeah, that's better,” she said and gave the parchment back. Harry and Ron looked at each other, shrutted and went back to eating, nothing would change the girls mind now. But, when everything seemed to calm at last, Headmaster Dumblmedore stood up and said: </p><p>    “Good morning students!! I see that all of you are focused at the moment but do pay attention for a minute here. Because of the upcoming exams and the fact that many of you seem to want a more practical approach to your studies and testing, the heads of the houses and your DA professors have come to a conclusion to have a dueling club starting today. The club will be on every other day and you will have no sessions during the weekends. See you all after dinner.” </p><p>    The great hall started to come more alive than before that was for sure, the kids were definitely excited and more importantly everyone wanted to see their professors duel and have a chance to duel as well. </p><p>    With a happy smile on his face Harry turned to the High Table once again and met those black eyes that he so much adores. While the facial features of the man had not changed, his eyes told a whole different story to Harry, excitement and anticipation, love. Smiling once again, the boy turned to his friends and they started discussing what could possibly happen in the first duel that night. </p><p>    *Skip to after dinner: The Great Hall* </p><p>    The tables in the great hall had been vanished by Dumbledore shortly after the students finished eating and got up. The six professors standing in front of the students had been dressed differently from normal robes. The males had a more form fitting wear and emphasized their legs and waist, while Professor McGonagall had put away her rope and was wearing a gown without so many accessories than normal. </p><p>    Almost every student had something to say about each one of the professors, but Harry only focused on one while trying to look not suspicious at the same time. Severus looked truly beautiful in his eyes, the black wear had form fitted his thighs, and the blouse on his chest was silk with slightly puffed sleeves which completed the professional look. Looking around the kids, Professor Snape paused slightly on the Gryffindor side and looked Harry in the eyes. Desire flowed between both of them and Harry simply couldn't stop looking at his professor until he was brought back with a comment from his friend:</p><p>“Oi Harry look, that bastard is trying to take points away from us, I can feel it. Look at how he's looking at the gryffindors, you don't see Dumbledore doing that!” said Ron and waved his hand aggressively </p><p>“Ron stop it! I am sure he was just looking at what he has to deal with. You can't think<br/>
that teaching us duel would be easy. But I do think he looks dashing in those ropes. It's definitely something different from his usual wardrobe” said Hermione and Harry just couldn't agree more. </p><p>    “DASHING?! Have you lost your mind? Tell her what you think Harry, because I can't deal with this'' Ron said and turned his attention to the other boy. </p><p>    “I actually agree with Ron, it's definitely something we don't see often” Said he and saw Herminone give his friend ‘I told you so’ look, but before he could respond, Dumbledore's voice once again filled the Great Hall. </p><p>    “Welcome Everyone! Few rules before we start, as I am sure some of you know how to duel, please do so fairly. The Slytherins and Griffindor will work in pairs with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall help if needed. The hufflepuffs and Rawenclaws will work together as well, with Professor Sprout and Flitwick assistance. Myself and Professor Lupin will be walking and helping if needed. Now that that's sorted, Professor Snape and I will have a demonstration on how things should be done, so watch carefully.” </p><p>    With that, both men walked in the middle of the hall, with Snape casually walking closer to the golden trio, which allowed for Harry to breathe in the scent of his Profession once again. The minty cologne that sent shivers down his spine but calmed him at the same time, allowed for the memories of hugging, cuddling, kissing Severus to come back. Heart filled with content, he looked after that figure and saw his get into an appropriate position for the duel. </p><p>    Suddenly, he was filled with concern. What if Severus will get hurt? No, he is a good duelist. But what if Dumbledore uses a spell out of nowhere? There will be shielding charms, Severus is not dumb. What if he's too slow to put them up? He will. He must. But- </p><p>    Shaking his head so the thoughts go away, Harry looked from one man to another and hoped for the best. It was, after all, just a demonstration of correct technique nothing serious. </p><p>    ‘Voldemord didn't use proper dueling rules did he?’ he heard in the back of his head</p><p>    ‘Dumbledore and Severus will never hurt each other’ he answered with a force </p><p>    ‘I will make sure of it’ </p><p>    With a quiet Great Hall, the two men walked towards each other with raised wands. With a clear movement, they lowered the wands and walked away once again. After a certain distance, the men started to circle each other causing the students to move back a little. Dumbledore, however, stopped close to the Trio which gave Harry a perfect view of how Severus will respond.<br/>
Suddenly, a spell started coming from both men. Gasps were heard throughout the hall and the students started to pay attention even more. Spells that nobody could know of were heard on both sides. A shield that Dumbledore put on broke with a jinx that Professor Snape sent and cut his upper art. </p><p>    With a familiar but more serious glint in his eyes, Dumbledore started to move in the circle once again. But he didn't get too far away when he fired an unexpected spell towards Snape. The man blocked most of it, but you could see the cut in his stomach with blood forming though the ripped silk. </p><p>    “You're playing tricky Albus” said the Professor quietly, but because of the focus on the two men, the message carried throughout the great hall clearly. </p><p>    “Ah, but Severus, my dear boy, you can do better as well don't you think?” the Headmaster muttered and stood his ground. </p><p>    “Follow Rule 13 Albus, and haven't you noticed, we do not have seconds” answered Severus and with a quick movements of his wand send a red jinx towards Dumbledore. </p><p>    The Headmaster was able to defeat this one as well and the duel resumed once again with more fierce movements. The whole encounter was watched by Harry with a quick beating heart. His Severus was injured and there is nothing he could do. Spell after spell, jinx after jinx with no ending, shouldn't they stop now? Thought the boy desperately and heard Hermione whisper </p><p>    “Both of them won't last long, don't you think they should end it now?” the student who heard her nodded while others were too captivated by the duel to answer at all. </p><p>    ‘I cant watch him suffer’ thought the boy </p><p>    “Shouldn't we do something?” asked Ron this time also feeling the tension rise. </p><p>    Before Harry could answer, Professor Dumbledore sent another unidentified spell towards his opponent and caught his wand arm with a red cut. Severus Snape winced at the contact but sent a response as fast as possible. </p><p>    ‘I won't watch it anymore’ thought the boy </p><p>    And before the Headmasters spell could hit Severus again, Harry Potter stood between the two men and shouted a ‘Protego’ charm that bounced the spell right off. </p><p>    “Enough! You're hurting him, and you're hurting each other. We got the point long before.” </p><p>    Wand still raised in his hand, eyes twinkling, small smile on his face, Dumblemore said: </p><p>    “Are you using Code Duello Harry? Or simply ending our duel out of fear?”</p><p> </p><p>    “I can't let you hurt Severus, Dumbledore. You will have to get through me before he receives another cut on his body.” answered the boy with determination that overshadowed the gasps heard throughout the hall once again. </p><p>    The magic that the boy radiated was felt throughout the hall and the students started wide eyed at the boy who could stand up to Dumbledore. </p><p>    “Calm down Harry, we will stop the duel right now. I do think you all got the point.” said Dumbldore and started lowering his wand, while Harrys stayed in place and his magic started to pulsate through his body. </p><p>    “Harry, control yourself.” said the Headmaster more fiercely, and was accompanied with a:</p><p>    “Mr. Potter, put down your want, everyone is fine” by Professor McGonagall who moved to the front as well. </p><p>    The small whispers throughout the hall were heard when their scared Professor moved closer to the boy, who had his back to him. Walking confidently towards the boy and letting his magic wash over his body, Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder, leaned towards his ear and whispered:</p><p>    “Love… put down your wand. I am fine. Look at me.” </p><p>    Hearing that voice, that deep loved voice, Harry moved his wand slowly down and the people around started to notice this magic calming down. Feeling the warmth spread through the small touch on his shoulder the boy wanted more. He needed to know his Severus was alright, and that his wounds were healed. </p><p>    Turning around slowly, the boy started to examine his lover's body from the bottom up. Multiple, but small cuts on his legs, a deep cut on his stomach, which the younger boy touched gently but still received a hiss. A cut on his arm and nothing more serious. He moved his eyes towards the face of the one he saved, and the one who saved him. </p><p>    Black eyes locked him and they started at each other. The gentleness that was present in both showed content and finally calmness. Harry quickly hugged the Professors body close to his and whispered ‘Severus’ causing his magic outburst to finally come back to him. </p><p>    Staying in the familiar embrace for a while longer, Harry realized that it was unusually quiet. Then he started to understand why and what caused this sudden quietness in the hall. It was him, more precisely what he did. </p><p>    “Severus…” he said and lifted his head to look into those deep eyes again “I… I am sorry, I just couldn't look anymore, you are hurt. I, I needed to do something. Nobody interfered… Im sorry” he said and looked down and started to move his hands away from the firm body next to him. </p><p>    But the long delicate fingers put his hands back, which made the boy snap his gaze back to his lover to be met with a small loving smile. </p><p>    “Love, it's alright, do not worry. This may be hard, but I am glad I can finally claim you as mine in front of everyone.” With that soft thin lips met the younger wizard who responded softly. Breaking away from the kiss and holding hands with each other, the couple turned to their somewhat called audience, who was standing in shock (some with open mouths, some with smug smiles). </p><p>    “How long do you think theyll be standing there looking like gaping fishes?” asked Harry softly, which earned a laugh from Severus. </p><p>    “We’ll have to see that won't we?” said he and turned to look at Dumbledore, who simply nodded at them with a fatherly smile. And that was all he needed. Acceptance. </p><p>    But even if some want to go against them, the fierce, smart, and strong Gryffindor next to him, will always come to his rescue (as he did and will do forever).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Something I wrote for myself but thought to share. Hope you guys like it, I really enjoy when Severus uses nicknames like "love" my heart just warms up.<br/>Sorry if you see any mistakes!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>